Beautiful
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Mae see's something that makes her feel a little insecure, and Ryan reassures her that she is the only girl he loves. One-Shot. Request. Enjoy!


**Beautiful.**

I got a request for some Mae+Ryan love!

Mae see's something that makes her feel a little insecure, and Ryan reassures her that she is the only girl he loves.

Hope this is okay 'fyleannerorish'. Reviews are loved and appreciated! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Mae watched from the hall as Ryan interacted with his new partner. She was pretty, and from what Mae heard she knew her Jena, she had long blonde hair, wore dark glasses that suited her face perfectly, she wore small pearl earrings, which were noticeable with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was skinny, as well as fit, and Mae cursed herself as she thought of this Jena and Ryan working out together.

Mae could run the course at the academy, she went to the gym with Clara and managed to keep up, she even did every Saturday at military boot camp for six months with Matt, it wasn't like she was unfit, but she didn't look like Jena, Jena looked thin and healthy and everything a perfect girlfriend should look like.

Again, Mae cursed herself for her train of thought. Reminding herself repeatedly, that Jena was only Ryan's partner, his handler at best.

A smile formed on Mae's face as she saw Ryan laugh at something Jena had said, Mae loved to see Ryan smile, it always made her feel so warm inside. Moving a few steps closer, curiosity got the better of her as she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Mae works for the IRT."

"So, she's away a lot then?" Mae rolled her eyes. Well, you can't solve international crimes from the FBI academy, can you?

"Yeah, but we make it work. She's everything, you know…"

"So, what do you two do together? You must hit the gym together, right? You two like to shop? A well-dressed man like yourself." Mae's smile faded slightly as she waited for Ryan's answer.

"Mae's not like that. She's not into all the fashion and makeup, she's pretty but doesn't care all that much, and as for the gym, I tend to go alone, she prefers to sleep on a Sunday morning then go for a run."

"Doesn't seem like your type..." Mae left after that. She didn't want to hear Ryan's answer, fearing that he would admit that Jena was right, fearing what she thought all along, that Ryan was too good for her.

Mae didn't see anything wrong with her. She was smart, funny, she was pretty and fit, not as skinny as Jena was, but she didn't think it was that much of an issue, she didn't think Ryan hated her body.

Was she wrong not to care about all that stuff? Did Ryan want her to care about her weight or her fashion? Is that what she needed? Is that why all those other men left her?

Wondering back to the IRT's squad room, she found Clara stood next to the coffee machine.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Clara nodded with a smile when Mae appeared next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Clara pointed to a mug as she spoke, asking Mae silently if she wanted a cup of coffee, which she said yes to, of course.

"Do you think it's bad of me, or unnatural for me to not care so much about how I look, or what I wear?" Clara was slightly taken back by the question.

Mae watched her best friend as she tried to come up with an answer. Maybe she should have stayed quiet, or better yet, she should have just respected Ryan's privacy and walked past the conference room he and Jena were talking in.

"No, it's not bad or unnatural at all, why?" Mae sighed dropping her head a little, wondering whether to open up or not.

"Come on, Mae. Talk to me…" She hated how well Clara knew her at times.

"Ryan has this new partner, Jena. I saw them talking earlier, and she asked Ryan about me, I guess it's no secret amongst people here that we're dating, but she asked what Ryan and I do together, and well, he made it sound as if we were complete opposites." Clara handed Mae a coffee mug once she'd poured it, still listening closely.

"I get it, we don't always do things together, but, we love each other. Or, I love him, at least."

"Mae…"

"This Jena is pretty and smart, and skinny, they even look like this perfect couple who would hit the gym and go out on dates. Ryan always insists on getting take-out, do you really think he doesn't want to be seen with me?" Clara wanted to say something, but Mae seemed to get more and more upset as she began to vent.

"Maybe Ryan want's a girlfriend like Jena. A girlfriend who isn't always jetting off somewhere to save someone, I thought he liked that I was smart, but, I could be wrong, right? Does he want me to start caring about what clothes I wear?"

"Mae, I don't think Ryan is that kind of person, you two have a good, loving relationship, every time you're together, he can't keep his eyes off you."

"Well, there's enough of me," Mae muttered under her breath as she felt defeated.

"Mae, come on…"

"Jena is this skinny blonde, who looks beautiful, I'm not that…" Clara reached out and took Mae's hand.

"You are beautiful, believe me, Mae. Ryan loves you, and I am sure that if you spoke to him about this, he will make sure you know it. Besides, do you really think he would cheat on you when he knows you work for his dad and one of your closest friends can kill him without breaking a sweat?" Mae laughed a little, nodded, but still feeling a little upset about it all.

"You really think I should speak to him?" Clara nodded and smiled.

"You need to, it's things like this that break people up, and I don't want to see that happen." Mae only nodded, she knew Clara was right, and however much self-doubt she felt, she didn't want to lose Ryan, not while he still wanted her.

* * *

When Mae got home she was surprised to see Ryan already there.

"I thought you were going out tonight?" Mae asked dropping her bag to the floor, and kicking off her shoes, using her feet to push them into the hallway cupboard.

"I was, but you're more worth my time." Mae blushed slightly, walking further into her home. She stopped just inside the kitchen door, watching Ryan as he made coffee and hummed along to the radio.

"You love me, don't you?" Mae asked suddenly. People always say you need to choose the right time and place to have these conversations, but Mae had never been good at the time and place thing, so instead, she decided to just go with it.

"Of course, I do," Ryan said, looking slightly confused as he put down the kettle and gave Mae his full attention.

"I saw you with Jena, today…" Mae began, dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"Mae, she's just my work partner." Mae nodded.

"I know, but, I overheard you talking, and I couldn't help but wondered if we were meant to be." Ryan took a step forward taking both of Mae's hands, pulling her closer.

"I love you, and only you."

"Why? Jena is beautiful and smart, she's skinny and you said yourself, I don't care about those things." Ryan shook his head slightly.

"I love you because you don't care about those things, Mae, you're perfect to me. Jena is a nice-looking woman, yeah, but she's not you." Mae couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

Ryan moved his hand to wipe them away, cupping Mae's cheek.

"I love you, and only you. You are perfect to me, and that will never change…" Ryan waited a moment before pulling Mae into a hug, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"I love how smart you are, I love you because you know exactly what I need, I love you because you are so beautiful, I love you because you would rather spend money on plants than clothes, I love you because you cook amazing meals, I love you because, Mae, you are amazing, in every sense of the word."

"I don't need a workout partner, I don't need a woman who wears designer clothes, I need you, I want you and I love you."

"I love you too."

If anyone could see them, stood, in the middle of the kitchen hugging each other, they would have been called mad, but neither of them cared, they were in love.

Love doesn't have to make sense, it just needs to feel right.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! Hope this was enjoyable. Bethany.


End file.
